Let's make a deal
by laetitia.schots
Summary: [AU] - Je veux que tu séduises ma fiancée, Killian. J'aimerais savoir jusqu'à quel point elle m'est fidèle. Car si elle l'est avant le mariage, elle le sera une fois la bague au doigt... Et je ne peux pas me permettre de me tromper. Il a un mois. Mais peut-être quelque chose de plus profond se cache-t-il l'a dessous?


AU Captain Swan  
>DISCLAIMER Adam et Eddy ne sont pas propriétaires de tout, seulement de quelques détails et encore, j'ai pas mal modifié ! Peut-être les prénoms alors ?<p>

Inspiration : taylor swift – welcome to new york  
>Note : je ne suis pas allée à New York, je m'inspire donc de mon imagination pour rénover cette ville ^^<p>

_*Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Rien que d'y penser cela me rend malade ! Pour qui se prend-il ? Il croit que c'est car nous sommes fiancés qu'il se croit le droit de m'imposer un parfait inconnu, pendant qu'il disparaît un mois ?*_

_Emma pestait alors qu'elle entrait dans l'immeuble où elle travaille. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de montrer sa carte à l'entrée au surveillant. Elle venait chaque matin à la même heure, passait le hall, traversant le chemin allant directement aux ascenseurs et appuyait sur le bouton du septième étage. Alors que les portes se refermaient, elle offrait toujours un sourire a Jerry, le surveillant et homme qui s'occupait de l'accueil. Ce jeune homme un peu chétif mais plein de bonnes volontés et de compétences, ne pouvait jamais se détourner d'elle quand elle passait l'entrée, qui le pouvait d'ailleurs ? Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de cette femme, qui inspirait le pouvoir dans son regard vert émeraude, mais aussi une douceur bien enfouie que nul homme ne pouvait toucher. Et pour sur qu'il savait que personne ne pouvait atteindre cette partie fondante dans son cœur, car l'immeuble appartenait à son fiancé, et que même en sa présence, elle ne se défaisait jamais de son détachement, de sa force homérique. _

_Alors qu'elle sortait de l'élévateur, elle prit soin de lancer un regard glacial à l'hôte, Borris, car elle connaissait bien sa manie légèrement libidineuse de loucher sur ses jambes quand elle mettait une robe. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, une fois le dos tourné car partie en direction de son bureau de laisser son regard s'égarer sur elle, sur les formes généreuses et pourtant toutes en douceur et féminités, finesse même que laissait deviner sa robe moulante noire et bleu marine. Tout le monde savait que quand elle mettait une robe, c'était car elle allait attraper dans ses filets un homme. Son fiancé ou un client ? Dans les deux cas celui qui aurait droit à l'honneur de la voir ainsi derrière un verre serait perdu.  
>Borris fut couper dans son admiration car elle venait de claquer la porte de son bureau derrière elle, faisant trembler sur le bois les lettres peintes dessus « Emma Swan ».<em>

_Tendue par la nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer par téléphone l'homme qu'elle allait épouser dans un mois, elle se plongea dans le travail toute la journée, car ce soir elle avait un rendez-vous important, un gros poisson à attraper.  
>Etre chasseuse de prime dans une agence réputée de New York, ce n'est pas de tout repos.<em>

**********************************

-**Comme ça, voilà tu aimes comme ça.**  
>-<strong>Oui... Je t'en supplie...<strong>

_Un son guttural typiquement masculin sortit de la gorge de l'homme alors qu'il fit vaciller l'étagère basse sur laquelle était assise la toute nouvelle secrétaire du comptable. Mais personne ne pouvait la blâmer. Quasiment tout l'étage, et faisant partie de la jante féminine , était passé sous les mains expertes de leur meilleur directeur. ''Rien avoir avec le coincé qui s'occupe de l'administration et finances'' s'était-il enorgueilli une fois, ce qui avait valu une guerre dans le bureau entre les deux hommes qui s'était calmée par la voix tranchante du big boss.  
>Celui-ci d'ailleurs connaissait la valeur de son directeur technique. Sous toutes ses coutures, autant libertin que compétent, il excellait dans l'entreprise, il le savait, et pouvait lui faire confiance car Il ne recrutait jamais la médiocrité, toujours le meilleur du meilleur.. et pour la mission qu'il devait confier, il avait en tête aussi d'utiliser le meilleur du meilleur. Et il savait où le trouver, tout le monde le savait ! Sa pause déjeuner n'avait de secret pour personne.<br>C'est pour cela que les coups à la porte du local à fournitures étaient aussi hésitants de prime abord, puis plus insistants ce qui fit lâcher un grondement au culbuteur, qui n'était loin du son libérateur, et cesser les bruits bestiaux.  
>Il lui arrivait d'atteindre l'hotel qui était en face, ou son bureau, mais le local à matériel était suffisamment insonorisé, et à mi-chemin entre son bureau et le quartier des tâches administratives. <em>

-**Ethan veut te voir.**  
>-<strong>QUOI ?! MAINTENANT ?!<strong>,_ s'écria-t-il_.

_Le ton de sa voix était on ne peut plus menaçant, pauvre stagiaire, lui-même savait qu'il était impensable de le déranger._

-**Il.. Il dit que c'est urgent, que que tu es le seul capable d'accomplir cette tâche pour lui**, _balbutia le pauvre Gustave, aussi stagiaire, qui se planquait derrière son collègue._

_Novices dans le monde des affaires... et ''affaires'', aucun n'osait regarder ni s'aventurer. Ils enviaient tout deux l'assurance de leurs patrons, notamment de celui-ci. Rêvant secrètement d'atteindre son niveau un jour.. doux rêveurs._

_Sortant alors de l'ombre, et reboutonnant son jean avec fureur mais un fin sourire car il se savait assez sadique, et la savait assez insatisfaite, pour être redemandé ultérieurement, il se rhabilla très vite, mais toujours aussi impeccablement que s'il était sorti de sa salle de bain le matin même, il planta un baiser sonore mais chaste sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et s'en alla en lui promettant qu'il remettront cela bientôt._

_Il s'éloigna, et sortit de la pièce. Les stagiaires se figèrent sous le regard courroucé du directeur, laissant derrière lui les deux jeunots, et la secrétaire, en colère qui hurlait._

-**KILLIAN !**

_*Quelle belle vie* _

********************

_THE HALL_

_Ce nom inspirait pour les plus démunis l'envie, et pour l'élite un regard de dédain. Mais c'était un endroit fait pour la classe moyenne qui voulait boire un verre, faire des rencontres et plus car il offrait autant de possibilités que n'importe quel bar, sauf que le chef se trouvant derrière les fourneaux était étoilés pour ses petits-four. Pourtant sans prétention, cet italien nommé Pablo était tombé amoureux de la ville et avait refusé toute place dans un grand restaurant ou dans un bar de grande qualité, car il voulait sa qualité, son bar, ses clients et non ceux d'un patron quelconque et exigeant. C'est ce qu'Emma aime chez cet italien gourmand comme un affamé, et pourtant sculpté comme Sheldon Cooper. Ce romantique à l'italienne avait conquis par son caractère rêveur, sa frivolité et sa fraîcheur. Quelle fraîcheur ? Quelque chose de vraie, de sincère, d'innocent et pourtant pas dupe. Au début, elle restait tard pour l'aider à faire la plonge étant à peine majeure et sans le sou. Puis elle s'était découverte un talent pour retrouver les gens et détecter les mensonges. Alors en partant elle avait trouvé un remplaçant pour s'occuper du bar, un autre italien, Leonard. Ces deux-ci se chamaillaient comme des chiffonnières, mais s'adoraient comme des frères.  
>Depuis ce jour où, elle utilisait ce bar comme coin de rendez-vous avec ses clients car elle en connaissait les moindres recoins. Son fiancé, plus proche de l'élite que du ''petit peuple'' comme il le dit souvent ce qu'elle n'approuve pas, ne comprend pas son attrait pour ce ''boui-boui''. Le plus souvent elle levait les yeux aux ciels, ou l'embrassait afin de faire taire ces commentaires. Car c'était son jardin secret. Et que personne n'interférerait dedans.<em>

_Killian ne put la rater. Les jours sous lesquels l'avait décrite le grand patron étaient en deçà de ce qu'il imaginait._

**[**-**Ethan ! Que me vaut ce bon plaisir !**

_Le fameux Ethan, supérieur de tout l'immeuble car possesseur du bâtiment, était un homme d'affaire impitoyable. Il est réputé pour avoir un haut taux de licenciement. Il méprise la médiocrité et la faiblesse, ne laissant comme roi que la force et la réussite. Sa seule faiblesse ? Emma.. Seulement en tant que maniaque du contrôle et de l'optimal, il ne peut se permettre de laisser le hasard faire les choses..  
>Légèrement plus petit que Killian, il était du genre propre sur lui, des cheveux bruns un tantinet frisés, et des yeux chocolats peu emprunts de profondeur.. Mais tout en lui inspirait la fiabilité..<br>_  
>-<strong>Tu vas devoir laisser ton pantalon en place mon ami.<strong>

_Le ton était moqueur, et peu dupe. Entre hommes, il se comprennent.  
><em>  
>-<strong>Tu n'es pas mon type, camarade.<br>**  
>- <strong>Bien car je connais quelqu'un qui le sera<strong>, _déclara-t-il en refermant un dossier pour relever les yeux vers son directeur technique._

_Killian fronça les sourcils, peu enclin à ce qu'il trame :  
><em>  
>- <strong>Je ne suis pas à marier désolée.<br>**  
>- <strong>Non, non ce n'est largement pas ce que tu crois<strong>, _rit le son patron.  
><em>  
><em>Théâtral comme à son habitude, Ethan se leva et s'assit sur son bureau, face à son collègue et ami. Les idées tournaient à plein régime dans son esprit. Son plan allait vérifier que tout son monde était parfait.. et que rien ne pourrait démolir cela.<br>_  
>- <strong>Je veux que tu séduises ma fiancée. J'aimerais savoir jusqu'à quel point elle m'est fidèle. Car si elle l'est avant le mariage, elle le sera une fois la bague au doigt... Et je ne peux pas me permettre de me tromper. <strong>**]**


End file.
